persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Rise Kujikawa
Profile Rise is first seen in a commercial, where she advertises the diet soda "Quelorie Magic." Rise, despite her uprising fame, eventually quits her job and decides to settle down in her hometown of Yasoinaba, to live with her grandmother. While being asked upon her decisions of choosing to stay in Yasoinaba despite the murder cases happening recently, Rise insisted to live in Yasoinaba, and explains that her sudden decision of quitting her job is due to stress. Following Rise's return to Yasoinaba, the whole town rustles to Rise's grandmother's tofu store, Marukyu, hoping to see Rise. Since Rise has appeared in the TV news, the Investigation Team becomes worried that Rise might get kidnapped and killed in the Midnight Channel, and goes to warn her. Hoping to catch the culprit, the Investigation Team proposes a stakeout on the Marukyu Tofu shop, but their actions are found out by Tohru Adachi, the assistant of Detective Ryotaro Dojima. The Investigation Team eventually team up with Adachi. Through their stakeout, they eventually catch a stalker; however, the stalker anxiously denies his connection with the murder cases. Not believing his words, Adachi takes the stalker away. However, during their way back passing Marukyu, Rise's grandmother claims that Rise has gone away. Panicked, the Investigation Team decides to tune in the Midnight Channel again, and realizes that they were too late: Rise has already been kidnapped. Eventually after gathering clues, the Investigation Team managed to detect Rise's location in the Midnight Channel, and set out to rescue her in the Marukyu Striptease. The Investigation Team eventually finds Rise, along with the "Other Rise": Shadow Rise. Shadow Rise taunts Rise, telling her that in actuality, this is what she desired, and the fact that she knew is because she is Rise, and begins performing a pole-dance in an alluring fashion. Confused and surprised, Rise denies her Shadow's claims and exclaims that the shadow is not her. Fueled by Rise's declaration, Shadow Rise transforms into a pole-dancing monster and attacks the party. However, Shadow Rise's analytical abilities proved to be more than a match, and the party was brought to the edge of defeat. Laughing at their incompetence, Shadow Rise readies for another strike, but Teddie eventually charges towards the Shadow, performs a suicidal attack and weakens the Shadow. However, Teddie himself suffers a massive backlash, and becomes a wrinkling, skinny bear. Accepting her true self, the Shadow nods, and transforms into Himiko, becoming Rise's Persona. Personality Rise is cheerful, outspoken, naughty, cute and is quite boastful about herself, although very sweet deep down. She is referred to as a "dangerous girl" by Chie Satonaka, due to her boldness in flirting with the protagonist, and her teasing of Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi. Rise is quickly annoyed by the smallest things, which ends up with her crying dramatically, and sometimes producing crocodile tears. She's rather childish and possessive; she once pouted and told the protagonist he mustn't call another girl "cute." She has also shown her competitive side on many occasions, and she’s mocked Yukiko Amagi’s insecurity and her cooking. Along with Yukiko, and Naoto Shirogane, she cries when the protagonist leaves Inaba, and she'll profess her love to him. This, combined with her Arcana being The Lovers, her flirting and certain scenes in Persona 4 The Animation show her affection for the protagonist. Rise states that she loves the protagonist, and will show a very obvious interest in him during the storyline regardless of her Social Link standing Rise used to be an idol, but she quit to work at her family business (citing health reasons), after Kanji is rescued. She is stressed out, and tired of show business because she doesn't know if the Rise that everyone admires is the "real" Rise, or the persona of Risette that she presents to the masses. Rise's biggest insecurity is her individuality. She fears that she has no true self and that her career is making her lose it due to constantly putting up fake faces to the general public. While she initially attempts to change this by running away she is left feeling unsatisfied. By the end of the series, she acknowledges all of those fake selves she presented to others were actually just other sides of her true personality. Upon realizing this she decides to start up her career content that she will be portraying her true self for all to see. As the general supporter/navigator of the group, Rise helps the team stay on their toes, informing them all sorts of things in battle and using her Persona, Himiko, to scan out enemy weaknesses and boosting their spirits whenever she can, even going so far as to use her Persona to heal the team, raise their attack or defense and more. She also can sense or detect things in the Shadow World that aren't easily perceived by others, including Teddie. When she notices a friend going through a hard time, Rise acts a comforter, helping them to realize the truth and offering them solace in any way possible. Despite having a mischievously playful side while with her friends and offering a lot of sass to back up for it, she is also very passionate about her friends and is always there to lend them a hand. It also should be noted that if her friends are in danger, Rise will do whatever it takes to make sure they are safe, as seen in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, joining the fray in an effort to find and save her friends. Cameo in Persona 5 she has had a visable cameo in Persona 5, and two Cameo's at that on July 1st, Rise appeard on TV and releasing a new song, siting "mature love" then, a panalist says that she's gained sex appeal since she hit 20, and how her new outfit is sexy (this cameo cites the fact that Persona 5 takes place approxemently 11 years ago) the second cameo on April 11th, features her and Kanami Mashita as they are featured as promotional posters in shibuya station square Rise's poster is a promotional poster for her new album "Sapphire" with her wearing a blue dress and Kanami's poster features her new album "drop kick" with her wearing a bikini then on November 30th, a reporter talks about "town detectives"(mentioning the investigation team) from Yasoinaba then, the reporter begins to talk about Rise's Tofu shop (Marukyu Tofu) which is the home of Rise Kujikawa a pundit begins to say that she went on hiatus for a bit, and begins to say that her "unweaviring appeal" is from the power of tofu Cameo in Persona 6 rise didn't make a full apperance in persona 6, although, the paparazzi that Akemi Saito's fakeness comes from was inspired by rise, since she does in fact somewhat looked like her in the start of Akemi's carrer, she stated that she was a Risette(Risechi) fan, ever since she made her album Sapphire (which was the posters she was featured in persona 5) since of her controversy of her sexual appeal, she gets pervert fans such as Ryan, who take their sexual fetish for her to the extreame at one point, one of the gossip girls at school were spreading rumours that ryan sent a strange fanletter to rise-chan, and what she won't belive is that, he told her she was gonna f*ck her, or else Reina Kojima and Azumi Fujikawa will be brutatly raped it is unknown if this was true or not, although according to rise, those accusations were none other than a "prank" Gallery File:P4G-RiseSprite.png|Rise's all out attack File:P4D Illustration of Rise 02.jpg|Rise's Arabian outfit File:Persona 4 The Golden Episode 6 Rabbit theme.jpg|Rise and Kanji, on episode 6, in persona 4 golden (anime) File:P4D Rise close up.png|Rise's eyes closeup as her all out attack File:Persona 4 Rise.jpg|Rise's promotional artwork File:P4D playstation cover.jpg|Rise, Kanami, and Nanako File:KanjiRise.png|Rise and Kanji File:RiseAllOut.gif|Rise's all out attack Trivia *Rise is the youngest Persona 4 Partymember * her nickname in the english localaization is Risette, while in the original, it's Risechi * strangely enough, she shares the same height with Akemi Saito in height and inches, however she is an inch taller than her * she bares resemblence to Reina Tanaka who is an idol similar to Akemi's group * she has a crush on Yu Narukami and Hajime Hinata, which to her seem (HAWT) *Rise almost gets raped by The Undertaker but found her way to escape his disgusting behaviors * in the Persona 4 Profile Gallery, they made a mistake on Rise’s Birth year, meaning she was born in 1996 not in 1995, making her 14 instead of 15 Category:Short Characters Category:Born in the 90s Category:Cameo Characters